


Birthday Stakeout

by MistressKat



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Birthday, Drabble and a Half, Gen, M/M, Slash Goggles, Stakeout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 09:33:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1464406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat/pseuds/MistressKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone gets a creamy surprise ;-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Stakeout

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fictionwriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fictionwriter/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Fictionwriter!

  
“The scumbag’s never going to show up,” Doyle grumbles. The house across the street remains the same it’s been since they got here hours ago: dark, quiet and unoccupied.  
  
“Probably not,” Bodie agrees placidly.  
  
Doyle narrows his eyes suspiciously. Usually, Bodie is the first to start complaining about the pointless stakeouts. “What’s up with you? You look like the cat that’s got the cream.”  
  
“Do I?” Bodie hums contemplatively. “Well I fully expect you to share so that’s not far off, mate.”      
  
“Share what?” Doyle is getting more irritated by the minute. This is not where he wanted to spend tonight.  
  
Bodie doesn’t answer, instead fishing a box out from the footwell and passing it over.  
  
Inside, there’s a cake covered in whipped cream. It looks a little battered from being stashed under the seat, but delicious nonetheless.  
  
“Dig in, birthday-boy,” Bodie says with a grin, handing Doyle a fork.


End file.
